leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pika/History/RGB
Red first met Pika at Pewter City in Wanted: Pikachu!. Pika had been causing havoc at the market, evading capture with his electric attacks and eating the shops' food. Red manages to capture him with help from Saur and attempts to befriend him, but to no avail. In the next chapter Red attempts to rely on Pika to help him fight the Pewter Gym, only to be refused. During his battle against Brock Red has no choice but to send Pika in due to Poli and Saur being too tired. Brock orders his to use on Pika, who dodges every rock except one, infuriating him. He then attacks Red, prompting Brock to believe Red's wins before have been nothing but dumb luck. Brock angrily orders to use his most powerful move, . The rock snake forms a twister before launching himself towards Pika. Diving, Red rescues him just in time. Pika, finally understanding Red a bit, launches a huge electric attack at Onix, which destroys him, earning Red the victory. In Raging Rhydon, Pika participated in Red's first battle against a member of Team Rocket, facing off against a grunt's . Rhyhorn begins with and manages to bury Pika, only for Pika to recover and fire a blast of electricity, surrounded by electrified debris from the Rock Throw. The attack successfully knocks out Rhyhorn, but Koga appears and injects a liquid that forces Rhyhorn to evolve into . Rhydon stomps on Pika before moving in to finish Red, but Pika slides out from underneath Rhydon having charged himself tremendously. Using his tail, Pika cuts off a huge portion off the cave roof, blocking the cave and allowing Red a chance to escape. In A Tale of Ninetales, Pika is accidentally traded to alongside Poli and Saur. During the three days that Blue has them he trains them vigorously. During his time under Blue's ownership he battles against a , using his new attack to deal massive damage. They later traded back, while keeping the serious attitude that Blue installed in them. In Meanwhile…Vileplume!, Pika battled in Red’s Gym battle against Erika and her in his fight to save Eevee. Vileplume starts with Petal Dance, which Pika dodges. Vileplume then switches to Swords Dance and sends its petals flying straight for Pika, wrapping it up firmly and reducing its health to dangerously low levels. Through the petals binding his body Pika releases an energy clone from , which Vileplume easily defeats. Erika mocks Red for his futile strategy, but Red grins and points out that while Erika and Vileplume were distracted, Pikachu had already reached the machine holding Eevee. Erika is impressed with Pika's resolve and promises not to hurt Eevee anymore. In Peace of Mime, Pika teams up with Blue's Golduck in order to break into Saffron City. Pika uses his Substitute to get past the barrier and Golduck uses to pass the information back to their Trainers. Inside the city Pika runs into the one who created the barrier, a . Despite Mr. Mime's evasive attempts, a coordinated from Pika successfully faints the Barrier Pokémon, lifting the barrier. Pika later battled in Red's fight against Lt. Surge, but was unable to do anything due to insulation he had in his suit. In Long Live the Nidoqueen?!, Pika was Red's last resort in his battle against . Due to Red having an insulated glove Pika was able to charge up his attack before being sent out, which allowed the two to surprise attack Giovanni and , giving them the victory. In A Charizard…and a Champion, Pika and Poli helped Saur defeat Blue's Charizard in a brilliant strategy by having Poli's water vapor and Pika's electric energy create a thundercloud that struck a vine shot and wrapped around him by Saur.